


The adventures of us (Dragneel fanfic)

by Dokihokidoki



Series: Dragneel Brothers Series [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Multi, Protective Older Brothers, What Was I Thinking?, dragneel brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihokidoki/pseuds/Dokihokidoki
Summary: lot:Its been 3 years since the famous Zeref Dragneel joined Fairytail. Not to mention the first master is out and about.  But nothing stays peaceful for long as a new threat arrives in Mangolia. These are just a few problems surrounding the  guild...♢How can you hide the most wanted wizard when the  Magic council is always watching?♢Jellal makes a surprising appearance....♢Zeref's first real mission, well that's a first!♢The third year of the Grand Magic games....who will Zeref vs?♢Natsu spends a day with a mushroom on his head♢Erza and her strawberry cakeCan Makarov survive this!There's only one way to find out!The Many adventures of Us, Fairytail!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this Dragneel story is the sequel to 'Always in my heart'. So it's an epilogue kind of :)  
> The first chapter will come out soon I promise! And this book will go much longer than the previous ones. Like maybe 30 chapters or more depending on the popularity and time. Tbh I'm actually quite excited about this book!
> 
> See you soon guys!!
> 
> Written in 2015

Dawn rose from her slumber as she lit Magnolia with her golden streams of sunlight. A house stood, not far from the town. RIING! The alarm cloud erupted from the wooden table, the sound travelled to a snoozing figure on the couch. He made a small annoyed sigh before kicking the woolly blanket off him. Shuffling into the bathroom, he caught the sight of his messy abomination of black hair in the mirror and groaned again. He rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and started to brush his hair. "Natsu! Rise and shine!" the man called out drowsily. "5 minutes!" a faint reply came. Zeref yawned, walking out towards the younger brother's room. Arriving at his destination, he glared at the 'keep out sign" and stormed in. The sight before him took away all his lethargy; Zeref pulled back the bed covers crossly. The boy leapt up from his position, irritation glittered in his eyes.

 

"Oi!" Natsu leapt out of the bed and crossly folded his arms. Sending his older brother a dirty look. Zeref scoffed back. "You're room is a mess, it took me ages to clean it up and no I'm not giving you 5 minutes extra to sleep" Zeref added. Natsu gave him a pleading look, "You're so mean Zeref-nii!" Natsu whined, pouting slightly to add to his cute factor. "Did I ever say I was a nice brother?" Zeref replied back, ambling out of the room. "YOU"RE SO MEAN!"

 

Zeref cursed when he opened the fridge to see neither eggs nor anything that was eatable. "Natsu, what happened to the food?" Zeref asked the dragon slayer who came walking in maladroitly. "Eh, Happy and I were hungry last night so..." Zeref didn't bother listening to the rest, it was just another of Natsu's habits. In the end, the black mage decided to recook a half-eaten bowl of curry that was hidden and what looked like a chuck of chicken from the bone.

"So what jobs do you want to do?" Natsu asked between mouthfuls, food went flying to Zeref's dismay. Zeref pondered for a moment; answering calmly "I don't mind, just job requests that bring enough jewels". "This is a good job request" Natsu handed Zeref a poser which in big letters said: '60, 0000 Jewels to slay a demon'

Zeref's eyes widened in hilarity. "This.....is.....enough to feed us for weeks or maybe months" Zeref muttered.

"Well, I'm done I'm going to get change" Natsu announced placing the bowl on the sink and shot off before Zeref could even protest.

Zeref looked at the bowl in dismay. Mornings could be so bothersome sometimes.


	2. The strange job request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange job request appears.

The town of Magnolia was lively as usual when the two brothers walked through towards the Fairytail guild. "Man, I'm still hungry" Natsu grumbled, the wondrous smells of food coming from the shops was making it hard for him to control his hunger. Zeref rolled his eyes at the objection. "You're always hungry Natsu, it is becoming a real nuisance" Zeref commented back making Natsu cringed slightly. "I can't help it" Natsu replied back.

The pair arrived at their terminus and ambled in, greeting each Fairytail member with their famous smile. "Good morning Natsu" a blonde girl welcomed the pink haired boy from the bar. "Good morning, Lucy! Um...just excuse me for a second" the dragon slayer speedily dashed off towards the counter where Mirajane was busily talking with Canna. "Mirajane! Please cook up one of your amazing stews if you don't mind!" Natsu said eagerly, licking his lips. The girl laughed. "Of course Natsu" she said disappearing behind the counter. "You spoil him too much" Zeref muttered, sipping his glass of water. "He is a sweetheart" Mirajane replied, Zeref softly scoffed at the remark. "Good morning, Zeref-kun" Mavis came in, giving the wizard a kiss on the cheek causing him to blush.

It's been three years since Zeref joined Fairytail. It's been hard since the Magic council always seems to be watching, but so far everything has running smooth. "Hey Zeref-nii! Have a look at this!" Natsu slapped the poster in front of the mage.

"It's another slay the demon request, but it has a bigger reward" Zeref observed, eyeing the picture of the demon. "Could it be one of your demons?" Natsu whispered quietly, the black wizard shuddered at the thought. "There's an 80% it could be or not be one of my demons" Zeref breathed, lifting the poster he narrowed his black eyes. There was something wrong about this request.

"However, don't you think this advertisement is a fake?" Zeref stood up, Natsu frowned, peering over his shoulder the dragon slayer noticed the pathetic, messy handwriting and the picture was a cut out. "Are you saying we're been set up?" Natsu decided abruptly.

"Ah, that one really caught my attention" Makarov appeared beside them. "It came in this morning". "Do you know who brought it in?" Zeref asked. The master shook his head, "I'm afraid not". "Well, in that case....WE"RE GOING FOR IT!!! BIG REWARD HERE WE COME!" Natsu announced conceitedly. SMACK! Zeref didn't hesitate to give his little brother a thump on the head. "OUCH!" Natsu yowled, leaping away from his attacker.

 

"That hurt...you know" Natsu sniffed. "I couldn't help it, your idiotic decision annoys me" Zeref snapped, walking away. "Did Zeref-sama wake up on the wrong side of the bed today, Natsu-san?" Wendy questioned. Natsu sweat dropped. "Sort of" he replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. The morning was most of his fault anyway, not that Natsu was going to admit it.

 

It was afternoon when Natsu arrived with the four Fairytail members. Zeref was sitting crossed-legged on the lawn when they arrived. "I don't ever recall saying we could bring friends" Zeref said, annoyance tinting his voice as he stood up, sending Natsu a glare. "Oh really, I don't remember" Natsu innocently replied. Zeref raised a brow.

"Now, come on you two there's no need to fight" Lucy stepped in between them. Zeref inhaled deeply. "As much as I enjoy your company, I'm afraid I can't bring you all" "Zeref is been mean today" Happy muttered to Wendy

Natsu folded his arms and sulked, "why not?"

"We don't have the jewels" Zeref said, the group looked at each other. "We'll pay with our own jewels!" they finally said. Zeref bowed in gratitude but no one notice the cocky grin on his face. Another one of his tactics worked.

\------------At the train station------------

'The train is now leaving Magnolia's train station" a voice boomed on the speaker.

"Zeref-nii, can we get a sick bag?"

"No" came the firm answer.

Another glance at the train and the boy turned pale. "It can't be helped" Lucy muttered, seating herself next to Gray. No one wanted to sit next to the motion sick dragon slayer expect for Zeref who gently placed his head in his lap. "Next time, please let me have a sick bag" Natsu groaned, Zeref sighed in defeat. Natsu was after all one of his top importance, the jewels could wait.

"Are we ready?" Erza asked, the sound of the train leaving the station could be heard.

"I don't feel well..." "There There" Zeref patted the boy's head gently.

"Yes came the three answers.

A new mission was about to begin....

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The fools are finally coming" the man chuckled in the darkness, watching the train leave. The fun was about to start.

 

Who could this strange man be? Stay tune for the next chapter! See you soon!


	3. A former adversary returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A former adversary returns.

Obscure eyes uninterested gazed out of the train's window. How many days has it been since they left Magnolia's station? Three days? However an annoying munching sound brought the wizard out of his deep thoughts.

"Natsu" Zeref turned his attention to the pink-haired boy who was busily eating the remaining buns in the bag; the wizard hastily snatched the paper bag from the boy's grip. Natsu angrily shot him an irritated look. "I would like to return to Magnolia, alive if you don't mind" Zeref chastised lightly, leaning away from Natsu's outstretched hand; in vain of getting his buns back.

The train jolted causing Natsu to tumble to the floor; painfully landing on his head. The dragon slayer instantly went blue. "I..I don't feel so good" Natsu muttered; passing out. At that moment, an attendant came ambling up to the bored individual, Zeref narrowed his eyes as she strained to place a smile on her sun tanned face. "May I ask where you guys are planning on getting off?" she asked sweetly like a mother asking her child what its favourite ice cream was. But you see Zeref was someone who was quite vigilant of other people around him and if the person had a negative wave about them he would just ignore them, and that's exactly what he did. Pretending to find something attention-grabbing through the window, he shuffled away from the attendant whose smile had promptly turned into a frown.

'"Excuse me sir" the attendant once more tried to catch the wizard's attention but Zeref was clearly not in the mood for answering. He spun around and gave the poor girl one of his most deadly look, the glare that would make person freeze with fear. "If you're not going to make yourself useful, please go away" Zeref growled darkly, the girl squealed with fright, bowing slightly she dashed away not giving the wizard another glance.

"That wasn't very nice" Lucy muttered with a tint of pity in her voice as she slumped against the window frame. "Well, she was annoying" Gray responded unbuttoning his shirt and umm...his pants?

"Don't you dare strip! YOU DIRTY PEVRT!" Natsu had woken up inexpertly causing the group to jump up with surprise. "What are you? My boss?" Gray retorted back, he then swiftly flung his shirt off his body and his hands were moving towards for the pants until...

"Gray, don't even dare" a dark female voice made the ice mage come to a halt; his fingers hovered over the zip. A fist came thundering down onto Gray's head and the mage fell to the floor; knocked out cold.

 

"We are now approaching Seven, this our last stop" the voice resounded on the speaker. Zeref let out a sigh of relief. They had finally arrived at their station.

 

"Everyone grab your stuff" Erza ordered as the group collected their belongings however a sudden thud caught their attention. All eyes turned to see the train driver on floor, his eyes were glassy and empty, no life could be seen in them.

"Is...he...dead?" Wendy whispered, fearing the answer. Natsu stalked up to the driver and shook him roughly. "Natsu!" Lucy stared the dragon slayer in disbelief, the boy looked up "He's already dead tho "he replied Lucy was about retort back when the doors eerily opened. A wave of gasps erupted from the team.

It was a sight that would continue to haunt them...

On the platform, a mass of bodies were scattered across the platform, all their eyes stared blankly at the celling. There was no smidgen of blood or the signs of the killer but the unnerving presence was enough to tell what tragic event occurred here.

"What the hell happened ...?" Lucy whispered, clinging onto Natsu's arm tightly. The team prudently stepped out of the carriage, making their way through the scene. "There's no blood but there's some strange magic particles in the air, I can feel them" Gray commented, lowering his eyes as he passed every body that came in sight.

Zeref stared straight ahead, pondering if he should state his conclusion to the group. "They were assassinated "he finally said aloud. The group stared at him in incredulity. "How do you know that?" Erza questioned, doubt could be heard in her voice.

"It could only be someone who was smart enough not leave any sign of existence or physically touch the victims, using magic to kill them" Zeref explained, "He could have cleaned the blood" Natsu piped up, Zeref shot him an a unamused glance. "I highly doubt it" Zeref replied.

"So what are saying Zeref?" Wendy muttered, bringing Carla closer into her chest for comfortable. "What I'm saying is that the killer.....is not human" Zeref finished. Silence entered the atmosphere.

"It that's frickin demon isn't it! I'll take vengeance for every single person that had died by that monster's hands!" Natsu declared, pumping his fist into the air wearing his famous grin. Afore Zeref could protest, a sinister laugh came from in front of them.

 

"I'll be glad to accept your challenge, human oh my how rude of me, should I say Master E.N.D instead?"

 

Footsteps came closer and an outline of the figure could be seen in the light. Zeref stepped in front to confront the enemy whilst making sure Natsu was away from the threat.

"It's been awhile, Master E.N.D and is that Lord Zeref I see?" the inhuman voice growled menacingly. Zeref narrowed his eyes, it's couldn't be one of his demons....unless...

\---- 2 years before---

"Zeref-nii, what about the books?" Natsu questioned the mage who was neatly packing his belongings from the shelves into the boxes, but no matter what he packed, the wizard never laid an eye on his books creations. "They mean nothing to me anymore because the desire that used to linger in me no longer exists" the mage smiled, ruffling the boy's pink hair. "Oi!" Natsu protested playfully. However noticing a familiar book on the table, Natsu picked it up and handed it to the wizard who looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "Can you at less take this book?" he whispered pleadingly, Zeref sighed in reverse. "Fine but the others have no meaning to me, I don't want to remember the past "Zeref affirmed, the boy nodded in agreement.

Sadly, the two brothers didn't sense the shadow that had crept in, his eyes twinkled with greed. The books would soon be theirs. ..

\----End of flashback----

He should have been more aware of the dangers of dark guilds finding the books. But it's was too late, the damage had already been done. Zeref clenched his fist in anger, no matter what he does to forget the past, his mistakes always follow him. The figure was now clear and a bitter smile made their way to Zeref's lips.

"Yes, it's been awhile Mard Geer"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*evil laugh* I'll be updating soon!!!


	4. Keiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview:
> 
> He should have been more aware of the dangers of dark guilds finding the books. But it's was too late, the damage had already been done. Zeref clenched his fist in anger, no matter what he does to forget the past, his mistakes always follow him. The figure was now clear and a bitter smile made their way to Zeref's lips.

"Yes, it's been awhile Mard Geer"

 

The atmosphere crackled with rigidity, no someone dared to breathe whilst the creature in front of them looked moderately satisfied with the silence. Finally, Zeref stepped forward, his eyes glinted with determination. "Mard Geer, how are you still alive...I destroyed you" Zeref hissed, he glared intensely at Mard Geer who returned the stare with confidence.

"How is he still alive?" Lucy whispered to Gray; the ice mage was loss for words. He saw Mard Geer been killed by Zeref himself. Was it possible for demons to come back? Clearly not Gray thought to himself when he saw the confusion in Zeref's black orbs.

"So you're still alive!" Natsu spontaneously hurdled forward wearing a cocky smile on his face. "Foolish boy, don't underestimate Mard Geer" the demon asserted, and in one swift motion, he dodged the dragon slayer's attack. "You haven't changed a bit" Natsu glowered. The demon shrugged and landed gracefully, a supercilious smile on his pale-skinned face.

"Is that so?" an unexpected, deep voice spoke from the shadows, the boy shrieked in fright, taking fortification behind Zeref. "Hahaha" the blue cat snickered in merriment. "It's not funny, Happy!" Natsu protested indignantly.

Seconds later, a hand came out grabbing the cat's tail. "GWAHH!!!" Happy screeched in terror, he's pulled away and sought protection behind Zeref as well.

"My apologies, its bad habit of mine" a young, adolescent stepped out from the darkness. He wore a black cape that fell to his feet; his brown hair was smoothly brushed back. Black eyes met brown as the Zeref confronted the newcomer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Zeref, it's a pleasure to meet you" the stranger bowed. "Who are you?" Zeref demanded coldly. The man smiled, "My name is Keiko" the youth stated.

"What magic do you specialise in?" Natsu piped up, his eyes twinkled with interest. Keiko looked at Natsu for a brief moment before his lips shaped into a smile. "Black magic" he answered momentarily.

Natsu tilted his head as he pondered deeply, "So, you use black magic to create demons like Zeref-nii?" Natsu inquired peculiarly, however Keiko was cut off by Zeref. "So, this Mard Geer 2, is your first creation?" Zeref affirmed slowly, his eyes darted back and forth from the mage to the demon.

"Yes, I'm quite proud of it" the man folded his arms and put on a full of pride grin. "But Zeref-sama created so many more tho" Wendy whispered to Lucy. Unfortunately, Keiko overheard this and fell to his knees, a river of tears streamed down his cheeks. "Please don't compare me to Lord Zeref, he's beyond my abilities to surpass yet he was my inspiration to create this creature that you see now" Keiko elucidated, rising from his position. "So, you're a Zeref follower" Natsu finished the sentence. Keiko nodded.

"I'm sorry to ruin your dreams, but you'll have to destroy your creation" Zeref bowed. Instantly, the air turned obscure and ominous "My apologies but I afraid I can't let you do that" Keiko growled. Lucy stepped back in horror, one second ago this man was so sociable and welcoming and now he has this malicious aura around him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeref pushed Natsu back as Mard Geer 2 stepped forward. "Don't worry Zeref-nii this demon will have the same powers as the original!" Natsu susurrated, Zeref was about to argue when he realized Natsu had somehow flash pass him without him noticing and was preparing to attack the demon.

"Wait!" Zeref's eyes widened when Natsu was forced back by Black flames. "This is my Dark fire manipulation" Mard Geer 2 growled, another wave of fire appeared surrounding the group. "It's not a curse?" Lucy coughed, Zeref shook his head "This Mard Geer isn't from my group of demons, so his magic will be completely different yet certain idiot wouldn't listen to me" Zeref hissed in annoyance.

In a swift movement, Zeref swiped his hand to the side, the flames vanished. "I'll help Natsu-san, "Roar of the-Argh!" Wendy gripped her side in pain as he fell to the ground. "Wendy!" Lucy gasped, "Wendy!" Gray tried to move but his feet were glued to the ground.

BOOM!

 

Bricks were sent flying as Natsu plunging into the wall in a failed attempt to attack Mard Geer 2. "You bastard! So it was all an act then!" Natsu yelled angrily to Keiko who was watching from the side. Keiko smirked "I was hoping Zeref-sama and I could join forces but sadly that is not possible, Mard Geer give them the final blow" Keiko commanded.

 

"This will be my final blow" Mard Geer stated , his hands came together before a pentagon appeared, flashing so bright that it engulfed the team. "My head it hurts" Natsu suddenly muttered, grasping his throbbing head. To the team's horror, Natsu fell to the ground. "Natsu!" Zeref called out in panic.

"Natsu! Argh! What's happening....my head" Lucy whispered, her vision was becoming blurry. Very slowly, each of the team fell unconscious until no one on the battlefield remained.

"This..." Mard Geer looked around with no emotion at the fallen team.

 

"This is my Dream Manipulation; I hope you have pleasant dreams."


	5. Reminiscence and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are scary. They always reveal your darkest fears.

"Zeref-kun"

The voice was growing louder. A glimpse of light flashed in the man's vision.

'Zeref-kun!"

Stygian eyes hastily flung open, clouded with confusion as they darted from side to side. It only took a minute for the owner to recognize the room. This was the academy library where he studied with his former teacher.

"What is this?" Zeref wondered to himself, everything was same just as it was 400 years ago. Reaching he was unsurprised to see his hand disappear behind the book.

'So, this must be illusory, then' Zeref affirmed. The young wizard let out a sigh of relief. "Ah Sensai, I don't understand this" a familiar voice made Zeref turn around to see a younger boy that looked exactly like him. The old man behind the boy chuckled. "I'm sure you can work it out, you're a smart boy" the man praised. The young version of Zeref beamed with proudness before stacking the books on top of each other.

Suddenly hearing the faint sound of footsteps entering, Zeref looked over his shoulder to see a sight that he never thought he would see again.

"Zeref-nii!" the shadow flashed past the black wizard. No one saw the lips tremble. The tears that rolled down the pale cheeks. And with a shaky voice, Zeref uttered the one name that he held so close to his heart.

'Natsu'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Happy! Lucy!" Natsu warily rose up from his position. His head was still aching and for some unknown reason he had his unsettling feeling that he was missing something or someone important. However, being the stubborn person he was, Natsu was more determined to find his friends. "Man, this tunnel is long" Natsu groaned, his legs were already aching. If he had Happy with him now, he would be at the entrance in less an a minute.

"Natsu!" Lucy's cheerful voice made the dragon slayer glance up. The familiar, femine silhouette of blond girl waving at him made the pink haired boy forget about his exhaustion and he dashed happily towards the girl.

However, as Natsu drew closer and closer, the welcoming scent of Lucy surrounded him, yet he suddenly felt himself getting slower and slower by the second, and no matter how fast he ran with his remaining strength, he couldn't seem to reach the Blondie. It was only when something warm and wet splattered across Natsu's face, causing the boy to wake up from his trance.

The scent hit him like a bullet.

It was the tangy smell of blood yet.... This was Lucy blood....

Afraid of the vision upon him, Natsu could only watch in horror as a river of blood surrounded him. The smell was revolting. "Natsu...." a soft voice made the boy turn down to see something that made his heart ache in torment.

"Happy!" The dragon slayer briskly hurtles over to his injured companion, gently lifting him up. The blue cat weakly smiled at worried friend as if trying to say ' don't worry about me' but Natsu clenched his fist in fury.

"Who did this! Tell me!" Natsu ordered angrily, his demand was received with a confused look from the cat.

"You don't remember?" Happy whispered tiredly. "You lost control and the demon side took control of you....." the rest of the information wasn't needed as the dragon slayer gazed down at his now covered in blood hands. "So..That means.... I murdered everyone..in the guild...." Natsu whispered, the boy was on the verge of tears. "

I'm sorry...everyone" Natsu murmured in affliction, tears that could no longer hidden streamed down the boy's cheeks. Promptly, a sinister voice hissed from looming darkness, "Well done E.N.D that's what I should expect from Zeref's most strongest creation" the voice growled with admiration but Natsu could feel the false approval coming from the speaker. Natsu growled.

"Show yourself, you fool!" Natsu speedily leapt up, his eyes glittered. In one swift motion, the boy was engulfed in a bright azure flame. But voice laughed.

"Do you hate your creator?"

"What" Natsu hissed darkly, the boy's eyes darted in every direction, trying desperately to find the source of the voice.

"This wouldn't have happened if you never got retrieved" the voice taunted. Natsu's eyes darkened. The flame had vanished. "You're right....this is all Zeref faults" the dragon slayer growled in hatred. "Yes, that's right, are your hands aching to kill him, destroy him and put him out of his existence?"

"I'll kill him! I'll show that bastard that it was his biggest mistake bringing me back!"

"Natsu!'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are they doing?" Keiko asked, appearing beside his creation whilst observing the fallen members. "You only need one person to be filled with hatred, that's enough to break the chain of trust"Mard Geer 2 replied coldly. Keiko smiled with satisfaction. 

 

Everything so far is going according to the plan that his creation had carefully created....it's only a matter of time before one of these members unleashed their hidden hatred.....


	6. A Black Wizard's rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview(recap):
> 
> How are they doing?" Keiko asked, appearing beside his creation whilst observing the fallen members. "You only need one person to be filled with hatred, that's enough to break the chain of trust"Mard Geer 2 replied coldly. Keiko smiled with satisfaction.
> 
> Everything so far is going according to the plan that his creation had carefully created....It's only a matter of time before one of these members unleashed their hidden hatred....

 

"Are you really going to let yourself be fooled by this phantasm, Natsu?" The voice caught the dragon slayer off guard. The boy spun around to come face to face with a familiar dragon. "Ingeel!" Natsu gasped in amazement. The dragon snorted. "You're supposed to be dead!" Natsu shouted, stepping back. Igneel made another annoyed snort before replying "Of course I'm dead , it's been 3 years since Acnologia killed me, but we don't time to talk about the past, I'm here to awaken you from this foolish illusion".

Natsu blinked. "What...do...you...mean...?" Natsu glanced at his hands in confusion. "Is this just a dream..yet it's feels so real" Natsu muttered? "This magic is Dream Manipulation, it's magic that can cause unpleasant dreams of anyone you hold dearly" Igneel explained. Natsu growled; clenching his fist "That bastard, how dare he...."

"You need to save your friends, especially Zeref" Igneel stated boldly. Natsu shot his father a confident look, "Don't worry about them! They won't be fooled easily!"

Igneel smiled. "That's my boy".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mard Geer 2 narrowed his eyes skeptically. Something wasn't right. The demon's gaze fell onto the pink haired boy who was breathing heavily. Was is possibly this boy who was fighting against his magic? "I must finish him" came the instant though. The demon ambled up, a ball surging with power appeared in his hand, when suddenly a fiery fist came in contact with his face. "Its payback time" the voice hissed.

A tumultuous noise caught alerted Keiko. Pieces of debris flew everywhere. "What the-" Keiko was cut off when something heavy collided into him. "When I'm done with you, I'm dragging you all the way back to the Magic Council, where they will lock you up" Natsu issued darkly. Keiko rubbed his sore head. "That was a bit over the top don't you think?" the wizard smirked, instantly black chains wrapped around Natsu's arms restraining the dragon slayer from attacking. "This might hurt" Keiko said, snapping his fingers.

At that moment, Natsu felt pain throughout his whole entire boy. The boy struggled in a vain effort to free himself, but the chains wouldn't budge. "It's useless" Keiko said, grinning evilly. Keiko unexpectedly stiffened, a strong presence was moving behind him until...

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zeref-nii!"

The Black wizard was surrounded by nothing but whiteness. The only figure visible to him was a ghostly figure of a child Natsu who was smiling at him. "Natsu..." Zeref's voice crackled with emotion. The boy tilted his head in a childish manner. "You look like you're doing well Zeref-nii" Natsu giggled causing the wizard to chuckle. Memories appeared in his vision.  Zeref looked up, deep in thought "I want to say thank you, for saving me" Zeref said affectionately, Natsu's outline started to fade.

"Zeref-nii, thank you for moving on" Natsu replied, smiling. Soon Zeref was the only one left standing.  
\----------------------------------  
Cerise eyes flung open. A scream echoed in his ear. That scream belonged to Natsu. His head was still spinning and his legs wouldn't move , but Natsu needed him. Warily looking up, he saw another figure standing not far away, the person was smirking. How dare that person tries to kill Natsu in front of him.

That bastard will pay severely. He had made the black wizard angry. Very angry.

Zeref stood up, determination and anger shone in his scarlet eyes. He stumbled towards his enemy, ignoring the cuts and bruises. "I'll kill you" Zeref hissed. The foe stiffened. Zeref smiled smugly. So, his opponent had sensed him. Good, cuz he was going to beat him up.

An energy ball of black magic appeared in Zeref's palm. Closing his eyes, Zeref breathed in deeply; his eyes flung open, he hurled his death orb towards Keiko at alarming speed.

Keiko gasped in horror when a powerful force surrounded him, he felt himself being swept off his feet. His strength being drained, the wizard was desperately fighting for air. Keiko caught a glimpse of a red-eyed Zeref who was staring intensely at him. Behind him, his creation turned into dust. "No..." Keiko rasped in pain.

"Perish Keiko" came the cold words before Keiko passed out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy woke up to find herself back at the Fairytail HQ. Beside her was Erza, Gray and Wendy who were breathing quietly. But how did they get back here? Sensing her confusion, Zeref decided to re-tell her all the events. "Is Natsu alright" Lucy questioned uneasily after the information, Zeref smiled. "He took a harsh beating from Keiko, but he's recovering" Zeref replied matter-of-factly. Lucy sighed in relief.

"Ah you're awake, Master said that you guys won't be allowed on any other missions until next week" Mirajane came walking into the room with some cups of warm cocoa. "Here you go ,dear" she gently gave Zeref the mug, the wizard flinched at the warmth. "Thank you".

"That's fine, I was planing to go somewhere anyway" Zeref stated, taking a sip of his drink. Lucy looked at Zeref with curiosity. "Where are you going?"Lucy queried. "Back to Alvarez Empire" came the dispassionate voice.

"Oh are you taking Natsu with you? "

"If he wants to, he must be on his best behavior thought" Zeref averred .

Lucy giggled at the comment. "I'm sure your worried he might create a havoc".

Unknown to the two wizards, a pink haired boy secretly grinned on the bed.

He was definitely going with Zeref-nii to his Empire. And no one was going to stop him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Natsu is going to cause some trouble for poor Zeref for sure!

Next time, we take a trip to Zeref' empire!


	7. Off to Alvarez Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Dragneel bros take a trip to Alvarez Empire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Hope you enjoy!

Zeref gawked at Natsu's baggages in disapproval. "Natsu..." Zeref began to state his disfavor, but Natsu cut him off. "I know I know , you don't have to say it, I might have brought just a bit too much". Zeref raised a brow. " A bit too much!? Zeref replied back bitterly. He was about to throw another outburst when he stopped, knowing it was pointless and it would just lead up to more unnecessary arguments.

"Fine, but what is this?" the wizard asked, kicking a green rolled up bag. "That would be my sleeping bag" Natsu replied. Zeref scowled.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"Cause in case I wanna sleep outside, I like camping"

"Don't be silly Natsu, you'll be sleeping on a bed in the palace and also I won't allow it"

Natsu shot Zeref a heated glare before giving the black wizard the extreme silence treatment. "Meanie" came the quiet insult but loud enough for the black wizard to hear it. Zeref spun around and gave the boy a whack on the head. "You know, I can always leave you behind" Zeref hissed. In response, Natsu straightened his body and a mature look appeared on his face.

Zeref smirked. "That's better, however, now we're going to be late" Zeref grumbled. At that moment, Lucy and Happy appeared on the port, waving at the departing brothers. "Ah, Happy, I'm so glad you' came! Here, can you take these two bags back to the house? And we'll be back in a couple of days."

"Aye sir! Have fun!" Happy grinned; flying away.

"Have a good trip Zeref and Natsu, come back safe!" Lucy said enthusiastically. Natsu smiled back. He was going to give the blond girl a parting hug, if it wasn't for a black wizard who cut in and pulled Natsu away "Ok, time to go, I promised Invel we wouldn't be late" Zeref muttered. "Who's Invel?" Nastu folded his arms in a childish manner.

"You'll meet him very soon"

Natsu glanced at the small boat they were going on. "Don't look at it" Zeref scolded, dragging the dragon slayer on to the boat

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu's stomach growled in hunger. Black eyes hopefully looked up at Zeref in plea of help. Zeref sighed, bringing out some sandwiches that he prepared for the journey. Natsu hastily snatched the food out Zeref's hands. "Manners, please" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Thank you!"

The afternoon sky was full of mostly clouds, yet blueness could still be seen behind the white wisps. "There mustn't be much waves today" Natsu commented, watching the clouds. Suddenly, the boat started to rock and roll. Natsu turned green before collapsing onto the floor. "Is he alright?" one of workers asked in concern. "He'll be fine" Zeref replied. "I spoke too soon". Zeref could only chuckle at his little brother's reaction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 days later at Alakitasia....**

Zeref was not happy. He wasn't expecting Vistarion to be this busy today. And most of all, he hated when places were so jammed packed. "Natsu, stay here-" Zeref's eyes widened in horror. He started to panic, Natsu wasn't beside him and neither was his luggages. 

"Natsu!" Zeref searched everywhere high and low, even on the boat just to make sure the dragon slayer hasn't fallen asleep on the seats. No luck.

Abruptly, two familiar voices caught his ear.

"umm..excuse me sir"

"Don't come any closer young man" the irritated voice snapped back.

Zeref breathed out a sigh of somewhat relief. It was Invel's voice.

"I said don't come any closer, I am an imperial property" Invel's voice was now full of annoyance and it sounded like he was ready to freeze Natsu in seconds. Zeref pushed people out of his way. "Please move! The emperor is coming through!" Zeref nearly laughed.

He was the emperor.

Loud gasps and mutters rose from the shocked crowd. Zeref continued to make his way towards Natsu. "Move boy, I need to meet my majesty!" Invel hissed, pushing Natsu backwards, the boy landed on his bottom.

"Why you, who the hell do you think you are!"Natsu yelled, a flame intensity burned in his hand.

Invel scoffed, pushing his glasses up. "Me? Who am I? I am the Chief of Staff and the Shield of Spriggan" Invel stated proudly . Natsu leapt up and was about to give a hard, painful blow to Invel's head when Zeref appeared and clasped his fingers around Natsu's arm tightly. "That's enough Natsu" Zeref reprimanded.

Invel's eyes widened slightly. "My majesty! Do you know this boy?" Zeref nodded. "Yes, this is my younger brother Natsu Dragneel" Zeref replied.

"That child is related to you?" came the surprised question. Natsu growled darkly. "Invel, I would appreciate if you could treat Natsu with the same amount of respect you would treat me with" Zeref's eyes flashed with anger for a moment. Invel flinched at the sight, he briskly bowed in respect. "To my majesty's younger sibling, you have deepest apologizes for my misunderstanding" Invel attested. "Um..it's fine, please stop bowing" Natsu waved his hands in embarrassment. Zeref smiled slightly. That was something that Natsu would need to get used to for a couple of days.

"Shall we get going then?" Zeref said, picking up his bags. Invel quickly rushed to his majesty's aid. "Let me take that for you" the chief offered kindly. "Thank you Invel" Zeref replied politely. As Invel turned away, Natsu came stomping up to him, carrying his own baggages. "Here ya go Invel!" the boy said gleefully, stacking his belongings on top of Zeref's.

Invel bit back a repugnant remark. He couldn't insult the majesty's younger brother in his presence. "I'm glad I could accommodate my majesty's younger brother" Invel replied calmly but deep inside he was ready to murder.  Big time. 

 


	8. Meet the Spriggan 12

Morning slowly rose upon Alvarez. Natsu woke up to find himself in one of the large queen-sized beds. Happy was peacefully snoring beside him. The boy yawned in satisfaction. He was quite tired from the long walk yesterday and that white-haired think he knows everything guy was very annoying. All of that thinking really got him exhausted. Natsu let his head flop back onto the pillow. "Just a few more minutes" the boy muttered, his eyes closing slowly. "Natsu! Get out of bed! We're having breakfast!" Zeref's voice cut the serene moment. Natsu leapt up in an instance. His actions caused Happy to tumble out of the bed.

The cat hit the red-carpeted floor with a thud. "Ah, sorry about that" Natsu murmured, peering over the bed. However, the cat was still soundly asleep. Abruptly, loud footsteps could be heard approaching the room. "Is the Majesty younger's brother awake?' came the familiar voice that made Natsu frown in disapproval. "Go away!" Natsu yelled out, grabbing a pillow. Silence came from the other side, causing Natsu to wonder if the man had decided to leave. But soon, a wondrous smell drifted into the chamber. Natsu's mouth started to water. The boy listened intensely for any movement, but to his surprise no sound could be heard. Natsu slowly tiptoed to the door. The smell was getting stronger. The food was clearly on the other side.

The doorknob turned ever so slightly. A cold breeze swept though making Natsu shiver. The palace must be really cold. The boy peeked through the gap and saw a plate full of many sort of food. His stomach growled at the sight.

\--------------------------------------------  
Just then at the same moment, as Natsu stepped out of the room. A sharp command shattered the quiet atmosphere. "Get him!"

And Natsu felt a pair of arms grabbing him from each side. The man known as Invel stepped out from the shadows. A pleased smirk covered his pale feature. Natsu growled. "Why are hell are you smirking you bastard!!" Natsu spat, struggling with all his might. Invel let out a sigh. "The Emperor was getting concerned about you" Invel replied bluntly. Natsu froze at the comment.

"So Zeref planned this?" Natsu hissed. Invel didn't respond. "I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!! ZEREF-NII!!!" Natsu screamed. The boy's scream travelled all the way to a middle-sized room where a man with black hair standing at the window, facepalmed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu wasn't happy. In fact, Zeref would call it sulking. The boy was annoyed about the fact Zeref had managed to lure him out of his room. With food. Just as Natsu was pondering about his thoughts, a swooshing sound caught his attention and something flash pass him.

It was a sword. That had embedded itself deeply into the wall.

"Dimaria! What did I tell you about using the kitchen as a sword practicing room!' Invel glared angrily at the owner. Natsu looked up to see a slender looking woman with wavy blonde hair and clothing that was.....well...quite revealing. She reminded Natsu of Lucy. Dimaria ignored the white-haired man; rolling her eyes and stalked up to the abused wall that was now used for the woman's training. She pulled out her sword with an effortless pull. It was only at that moment, the pair made eye contact.

Dimaria frowned. "Who are you?" she questioned the pinkie in a harsh tone. Natsu stood up. "I am Natsu Dragneel from Fairytail and I'm the younger brother of Zeref" Natsu declared proudly. Dimaria blinked in somewhat surprise. "You're his brother? I don't hear much about you! I didn't even think you existed!' she laughed, wearing a wry smile. Natsu was lost for words.

At that moment, Zeref came walking into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he spotted the blonde and his younger brother chatting. "What's going on Invel?" Zeref turned to look at the wizard who only shrugged. "It appears they're connecting".

Zeref nodded at the response. "Natsu" he called out. The boy instantly was at Zeref's side, only to deliver a painful blow to the Emperor's head. Gasps erupted from the kitchen. "HOW DARE YOU! I 'LL FREEZE YOU AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU HIS LITTLE BROTHER!!!!" Invel yelled furiously as he rushed to Zeref's side. Natsu shot a heated glare to the fallen man. "That was for this morning" Natsu said, turning away. But the Natsu didn't get far when glitter started to appear in the room. Zeref groaned. First in pain from Natsu punch and second, the person that annoyed the hell out of him was about to pop up.

"Zeref-nii, what with the gliiter?" Natsu asked. It wasn't long before a a man with medium-length, wavy and spiked light-colored hair appeared with a quirky grin on his face. His hands full of glitter. "Welcome back my dear Emperor! Oh, how I have missed your presence!" the man struck a dramatic pose, throwing glitter in the process.

Natsu, unfazed by the performance tilted his head to the side in wonder. "Who are you?" came the simplistic question. The man called God Serena or Serena beamed as if he was expecting the response.

"Who am I"

"yeah"

"I am the one and only..."

Serena jumped on the table, kicking the plate of chicken that rolled across the floor.

Serena struck another dramatic pose and announced "The mighty God Serena!"

Dimaria scoffed. "You give yourself too much credit" she stated clearly not impressed.

The man chuckled.

"I'm the idol, everyone" 

"Umm...I hate to break it to you but you're weird" Natsu finally piped up. Invel scorned slightly. " The Spriggan 12 are quite unique and each one of them are different even if they're a bit crazy in the head". Natsu spun around and gaped. 

"THERES 12 OF THEM!!?" The boy stuttered in amazement. The ice Mage nodded.

And believe or not but that nuff-nuff is one of us" Dimaria commented. "But not that important like me and God Serena".

Invel scolded. "I am the protective guard for the Emperor! That's a very important role if I may say!"

The admiration didn't last long when those words were heard. Natsu narrowed his eyes before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Invel demanded angrily. "There's no way your one of them!" You're nothing but a pain in the neck!" Natsu laughed. It wasn't long for Dimaria and Senera to join in.

"He's so annoying especially when he's around the emperor !" Dimaria critiqued smugly. 

"His life revolves around the emperor" God Senera said, throwing a lump of glitter through the air.

"What about me?" Zeref looked up at the mention of his name. The majesty was holding an ice pack to his poor bruise, trying to stop the swelling.

"And also I forgot to mention the pain in the neck has some romantic feelings for our majesty" Dimaria smirked. This remark made Invel go bright pink in embarrassment.

"Stop that Dimaria! That's not true!"

Zeref shifted his gaze to the blushing wizard. "What's she talking about?" Zeref asked with a tiny of curiosity.  
Invel was on the edge of dying. Not from embarrassment but from the fact the day had come to tell his feelings....

Like hell that's going to happen. They day could come another time.

"Please forgive me your majesty" Invel whispered. As quick as lightning, the protective guard had knocked Zeref unconscious. Everyone was shocked.

"Now shall we meet the rest of the Spriggan 12?


	9. Meet the Spriggan 12 (super short)

The Black wizard woke to feel something cold and wet on his forehead. He let his fingers gently brush pass the object. It was squishy. Sudden movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he spotted a familiar face peering down upon him. "Invel..?" Zeref murmured. The ice wizard responded with a nod. "How are you feeling your majesty?" Invel asked with tint of relief in his voice. Zeref lifted himself up to look around. It soon occurred to him that Natsu was nowhere in sight.

As if sensing Zeref's concern about the missing boy, Invel cleared his throat "Natsu went out with Ajeel". Zeref's eyes widened.

"He went with Ajeel...where to?"

"Into the town"

Zeref tried to stand up but Invel easily pushed him back onto the the bed( not in that kind of way!)"Please stay where you are" Invel said in a tone where you couldn't disobey his order. Zeref raised a brow.

"Excuse me but I'm the emperor" Zeref retorted back.

"And I'm the protective guard, it's my duty to protect you" Invel answered.

Silence fell between them.

"Oh my for Heaven's sake! This atmosphere around you two is like the feeling of two married couples about to get into another argument" Dimaria muttered loudly from the doorway. The pair turned their heads to look at her in surprise. The Woman wasn't alone. By her side was another similar looking lady; happily chewing on her mango.

"How long have you been there?" Zeref asked quietly. Dimaria pretended to think.

"Long enough to feel this tension in the air" she replied back. Invel coughed, not impressed about the interruption.

"Please leave, my majesty and I are in the middle of a important conversation" Invel pushed his glasses up. Suddenly Serena appeared from behind her; wearing a cheeky smile. 

"Are you sure about that?" The man chucked whilst Dimaria only smirked.   
"You should be more concerned about stopping your dear Juliet from jumping out of the window".   
Invel spun around just in time to see Zeref struggling to climb out the Palace's window frame. The wizard clearly hasn't recovered from his incident this morning and was shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! YOUR HIGHNESS!!" Invel screeched in terror, rushing to stop the escaping royal.   
But it was too late. Zeref had already landed on the balcony; looking quite pleased with himself.

Looking up, Zeref sent a reassuring smile to the Ice General. "You know where to find me" Zeref said. And before Invel could even utter a word, the black wizard had already vanished. Invel clenched his fist; inhaling deeply.

"I WILL FIND YOU!!!"


	10. Zeref on the loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref is on the loose.

Zeref's boots ached in weariness. Maybe jumping off the balcony wasn't such a good idea after all. But, the emperor was determined to find his missing little brother. And he would risk the dangers to find him. 'Where could he be?' Zeref pondered as he strolled down the street of the city. Maybe he could bait Natsu back with food. 'That's not a bad idea' Zeref's lips curved into a smile. However, not so far away from the troubled ruler was a frantic white haired man stopping anyone who came into his sight asking if they had spotted a black haired man wearing expensive clothing. 

"WOW!" Natsu admired the beautiful floral gardens with an impressive smile. Dimaria; looking pleased with the reaction continued on with her tour around the city. "This is so amazing! And Zeref-nii created all of this?" the boy exclaimed in excitement. The buildings surrounding them were reaching up into the sky. And not to mention the smell of food was taking it's toll on the hungry dragon slayer. "Hell yeah" a young-looking man replied. The newcomer was wearing a thin cloth tied around his neck and a golden scarf bearing an eye covered his forehead. This man was Ajeel, also known as the Desert King. Another Spriggan ticked off the list. 

"And from here you can see the Vistarion's Palace" Dimaria pointed to the faint outline of the palace in the distance. Natsu idolised the building from the lookout. One day, he was going to create something big and spectucular just like Zeref. At the thought of his big brother, Natsu started to wonder if he should have told Zeref he was going out. At that very moment, a hand clasped Natsu's arm and tugged causing the boy to return to reality. 

"What the-"

"You have caused so many problems today young man!" Invel's cold, angered voice shattered the calm atmosphere. Dimaria titled her head, clearly wondering what the man was going on about. 

"What's wrong with you Invel?" she asked with concern. Invel turned to look at her. "I can't find the emperor!" Invel cried, completely forgetting about the person in his possession. Invel dropped onto his knees nearly bringing Natsu down with him if it wasn't for the boy's quick move of yanking his arm out of the strong grip.

Ajeel made a 'tsk' sound whilst Dimaria just rolled her eyes. "Stop being a such drama queen, we already have Serena for that" the female muttered. Right on cue, God Serena appeared behind Invel, adding some glitter to enhance his entrance. 

"Your presence is already giving me a frickin headache" Ajeel growled. God Serena just laughed before noticing the fallen Invel. "Dear oh Dear, what's troubling you?" Serena asked in a somewhat questioning tone. No response. 

"He's been separated from his beloved Zeref" Brandish teased as she came up beside Dimaria. The group chuckled at the remark. Invel, now recovered stood up suddenly. His face held discontent and the cold, harsh look returned into his eyes. 

"Shut the hell up all of you" 

The group instantly stopped. Knowing that the Winter General wasn't in a good mood. 

"If none of you are going to be helpful, I may as well continue on my search" Invel snapped angrily. The General sauntered away leaving a shocked bunch of wizards in his wake. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeref stared at the chicken sandwich he had made for Natsu in his hand. He only had one chance at this. The wizard walked down the street in a relaxed manner ignoring the whispers from the bypasses. Zeref wouldn't let anything fazed him. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of footsteps following him and the detectable noise of breathing . 

The emperor waited for right time to strike. When he spotted the Palace's gate, he spun around catching the follower by surprise. "I GOT YOU NATSU!!!"

But the triumph shout faded, when Zeref eyes widened in shock. In his grasp, wasn't Natsu at all but instead...

Invel


	11. The vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I THINK WE ALL KNOW WHO THE DESTROYER IS BUT HE IS THE MAIN VILLAN OF THIS BOOK ^^ I hope you guys enjoyed and if you see any mistake plz tell me!!

"Thank you so much for helping me" the old lady bowed in gratitude as Wendy and Carla delicately picked the Strawberries from the bushes. 

"No problem" Wendy replied, smiling back. She enjoyed jobs like these because they were relaxing and there was no need for violence. 

"Let me make some Strawberry jam as a reward" the old lady beamed; walking away into the house to prepare the wizard's reward. Carla watched for a brief moment; turning her gaze back onto the young girl who was humming happily. She instantly spotted a pink stain on Wendy's new clothes. 

"Those clothes were only brought yesterday" the cat sighed in annoyance. "Did you say something Carla?" Wendy queried but before the cat could reply, her vision went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wendy's eyes widened when she saw Carla's form collapsed onto the parched ground. "Carla!" Wendy cried out in fear. She dashed over to her unconscious cat. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the white cat was still breathing. She desperately started to the shake Carla in attempt to wake her up but no response came. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carla POV

My vision was empty. Darkness. Yet there were screams. The smell of smoke couldn't be missed. A powerful roar shook the earth. I nearly wanted to curl up into a ball at how ferocious is was. Suddenly, my vision cleared and in front of me I saw.....

The Fairytail guild on fire

Magnolia town was burning. 

My eyes widened is horror. My mind was spinning with unanswered questions. What was going on? Where was Wendy? I could hear sobbing from behind and to my disbelief, it was Lucy. Her rosy cheeks were stained with tears. Ezra and Gray were comforting her whilst I notice that they were all covered in scars. Even the determine look on Gray's face had vanished. 

The vision changed once more and I found myself staring into the blaze-lit sky where a shadow could be seen hovering above. It took me a mere second to recognise the creature.

The creature that could only bring destruction. Black wings. The event on Tenrou island played in my mind. It was then I heard a shout. 

"Zeref!" a familiar voice filled my ear. I hastily turned to find Natsu watching the black mage being swallowed up by a sheer force of power.....Until he was gone. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wendy!" Carla shot up from her position, frightening the poor girl. "Is everything alright Carla?" Wendy questioned in dread when the cat grabbed her hand dragging the girl speedily away from the farmhouse. 

"We must warn the guild master! There's something dangerous coming our way! We need Zeref and Natsu to return to Magnolia as quickly as possible!" 

There was something in Carla's tone that made Wendy apprehension. She could only hope that Natsu-san and Zeref-sama were already on their way back .

"Please be alright" Wendy whispered into the empty air.


	12. The warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeref finally found Natsu.

Zeref stared at the person in his grasp. This wasn't how he wanted the results to turn out. Meanwhile, Invel examined the emperor's face with unhidden concern. The man was too quiet for his liking after his outburst just a few moments ago. "Your Majesty?" Invel shook Zeref's shoulder until man blinked and glanced up at him. 

"I-I really thought you were Natsu" Zeref muttered in disappointment. Invel sighed, knowing the ruler was still sulking about not finding his little brother. "Follow me, I think I have located your missing bother" Invel said, ambling away with a trailing Zeref who eyes were twinkling with anticipation. 

"Can't you turn your stomach growls down a bit?" Brandish complained, glaring at the pink haired boy. The group were busily trying to find the Zeref, but no success. "But I'm hungry!" Natsu retorted. He patted his stomach in a comforting manner receiving a scoff from Ajeel.

"Hey there's Invel again" Dimaria pointed out, catching the group attention. "And Zeref-nii is with him too!" Natsu enthusiastically added, rushing toward the pair. At hearing Natsu's voice, Zeref pushed Invel out of the way making the General stumble slightly; managing to regain his balance. 

"Zeref-nii! I'm so hungry! Do you have any-" the boy was cut off when a sandwich was forced into his mouth followed by a painful whack on the head. 

"OOF!" 

Natsu grunted at the gesture. However the next move caught the Dragon slayer by surprise. Zeref had brought the boy into an overjoyed hug. 

"Where the hell have you been! I being looking all over the city for you!" Zeref said. Natsu pulled away slightly, enough to see Zeref's face. "Dimaria took me out for a tour! The city is amazing! You did such a wonderful job at building everything!" Natsu praised the startled wizard. 

Zeref blinked at the unexpected words that had just been thrown at him. A warm, sensation filled his chest and a smile formed on his pale feature. 

"I'm glad you liked it, it took a long time to create a massive empire like this" Zeref muttered. After a 5 minute lecture directed to the 5 spriggins about to never let Natsu out of the palace's grounds without his permission. The exhausted group were about to enter the palace's gates when Zeref spotted something or someone running towards them at shocking speed. 

Invel raised a brow and stepped forward , only to be shoved out of the way once more by the intruder. The winner general let out a growl. Just who the hell does this person think he is? Invel spun around on his heels and aimed right towards the person who was huffing and panting.

"Mest!" Natsu recognised the man. Mest gave the boy a weary smile before shocking the team when he collasped onto the ground. "He must be tired from his trip wherever he came from" Invel said, picking up the man in a careless, manner. 

 

Zeref narrowed his eyes when a piece of rolled up paper tumbled out of Mest's pocket. He unraveled it and the emperor had to hold his breath in disbelief as he read the words written by Makarov. 

 

"Natsu!" Zeref called out to the boy. Natsu gave the wizard a curious look whilst Invel and the rest of Spriggins had notice the change aura shifting in Zeref's magic. "I'm sorry but I have to cut the trip short, something dangerous is coming to Floire" Zeref gravely.

Abruptly, a mighty roar filled the air. The earth shook and vibrated. Natsu stepped back in horror. He knew that oScreams from citizens arose. Zeref flinched as he eyed the creature that had descended from the black-clouded sky.

Those black wings

Those unmistakable eyes

It couldn't be....

Acnologia"


	13. Fairy tail vs Acnologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How were they going to catch's Acnologia attention?

A rupture of moonstone-yellow light appeared in the once tranquil, blue sky as an ear-splitting, roar echoed throughout the landscape.

By the time Zeref and Natsu had returned to the Fairy tail Guild along with most of the 12 spriggan, the pair discovered that half of the Magnolia's town had been destroyed by the Dragon's attacks.

"Natsu! Zeref!" Lucy cried out in delight at the appearance of the Dragneel brothers. The Celestial mage dashed over; launching herself onto unprepared Natsu who stumbled slightly at the sudden weight. Happy followed.

Soon, the rest of the guild members followed in suit; lovingly embracing the duo back despite the situation at hand.

"So, this is the guild the Emperor was talking about" Invel muttered to himself; observing from where he stood.

"Everything's going to be alright now" Natsu susurrated; trying his utter best to console the sobbing girl. Zeref quietly watched the interaction for a heartbeat before shifting his attention to Makarov.

"Have all the civilians evacuated?" Zeref sought; walking up to greet the 8th Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Makarov nodded in response at the request.

Satisfied at the answer, Zeref allowed his charcoal eyes to scan the surroundings of the destroyed town. Mass of broken debris was scattered across the ground. The once beautiful, coloured shops that used to grace the town's streets were now gone.

The only thing left in their places were shattered windows and ruins.

A pang of guilt arose in Zeref's chest.

"I deeply apologie for not returning sooner," Zeref whispered dejectedly; letting his head to dismally drop. However, a pair of warm hands halted the motion.

"There are always going to be some unplanned events, Zeref. But rememeber...you don't have to fight alone anymore....", a feminine voice stated softly into Zeref's ears. A ghostly smile adorned Zeref's lips.

It was Mavis.

The black wizard's head shot up to gaze into the familiar, green eyes.

"Mavis..." Zeref trailed off.

Overhearing her name, the girl smiled. Zeref couldn't help himself but wrap his arms around the girl's small frame; pulling her closer. He sighed lightly. Had Mavis's embrace always been this warm and comforting? It was as almost as if she was giving him the strength to fight the arising enemy.

"He's going to attack again!!" Happy's warning interrupted the intimate moment. Zeref unwillingly pulled himself out of Mavis's embrace; just in time to witness a blasting ball of magic hurling towards them.

"Take cover!!" came the command, followed by destruction.

Zeref felt himself being thrown into the air like a playtoy as the ball of surging magic came into contact with the ground; blinding his vision.

The black wizard let out a hiss of pain as his body tumbled across the ground; dirt sprayed into the air at the motion.

Of course, Zeref was no fool to know that Acnologia was just toying with them.

He and the Fairy Tail members were his "bag of toys". The dragon was allowing them the chance to flee in terror. To feel the pounding of their own heart just a few more times and before he delivered the ultimate blow.

The black wizard could feel the arising flavour of metallic blood fill his mouth. Ah. He had missed that astringent taste.

As the attack began to temporarily subside, Zeref's bruised fingers pressed against the cold ground; heaving himself up. Smoke and dust pervaded the wizard's nose and eyes as he struggled to regain his bearings.

"Is everyone alright! Please reply!" Mavis's telepathy voice permeated the air, grabbing Zeref's attention. The black wizard let out a sigh of contentment at hearing the girl's voice. He was relieved to know she had survived the explosion.

"Somewhat alright.. is Natsu with you?" Zeref replied steadily; dusting himself off.

"Zeref!" Mavis exclaimed in unhidden pleasure at detecting the black wizard's voice. "No..I haven't seen Natsu..".

Zeref's anticipation evaporated away in an instant. Ignoring the seeping bruises and cuts that coated his skin, the black wizard began to search for the absent Dragonslayer.

Unambiguous desperate, clouded black eyes examined every remain that came into sight like a hawk. Hoping to catch even an inadequate chance of movement.

Alas, the black wizard's efforts were not in vain because soon Zeref spotted someone charging towards him. At a quite promptness pace. Zeref inhaled deeply with solace at the sight.

It was Natsu.

"Zeref-nii! I found you!" the dragon slayer declared contemptuously. Natsu's eyes gleamed with ecstasy as he halted exactly at Zeref's feet. The black wizard raised a brow at the former's proclamation.

"Is that so?" Zeref said in a moderately taunting manner. "I believe I was the one that found you first".

Hence, it came to no surprise to Zeref to see Natsu cross his arms childishly across his chest; accompanied with a frown that laced his youthful face.

Zeref lamented silently to himself. Here comes another incompetent outburst.

"No, you didn't! I found you first!! I even reported that I found you!" Natsu retorted insolently. Before the black wizard could respond back, Zeref felt something cold and wet touch his bruises. Zeref would have gladly welcomed the kind gesture if it wasn't for the surge of agony that followed.

Zeref whipped around sharply to find Invel, holding a block of ice. Standing behind him, Zeref spotted Brandish who seemed who have luck on her side as there was not a single scratch on her. Next to her was Dimaria, Ajeel and to his dismay; God Serena was there as well.

"My wounds do not need frequenting at the moment, Invel. Please, assist Natsu first"Zeref directed impassionately. Invel grimaced.

"As Alvarez Empire's and your protection guard, your health must come first!"

Zeref's eyes flitted red.

"Well, since I am the Emperor of Alvarez Empire if you have forgotten," Zeref replied matter-of-factly.

" I order you to attend to my little brother's wounds first!" the black wizard snarled heatedly, pushing past the Winter General.

The other 4 spriggan unhesitatingly advanced back. It was quite uncommon to see the Emperor lose his composure even during situations like these. But when he did, it was a definite indication that you didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Zeref-nii!" Natsu followed the departing wizard; not before glancing vigilantly at the Winter General.

Zeref's expression softened as Natsu came to escort alongside him.

"Mavis has cast a temporary barrier but she said that it won't last long..as everyone is extremely low on magic energy.." Natsu stated to the pondering wizard.

"I see...."

"We should re-group-"

"No." Zeref abruptly cut the boy off. Natsu indignantly tilted his head to the side with a perplexed expression.

Zeref decided to elaborate.

"If we were to re-group with the rest of guild members then we would be giving Acnologia the upper hand of annihilating us off in one blow as he did before".

Upon apprehending this fresh information, Natsu let out an exaggerated cry.

"So, what's your plan to defeat Acnologia?" came the inquest that Zeref wasn't prepared to elucidate. The Black wizard winced.

"I'm currently working on that..." Zeref muttered, earning himself an aggravated glance from Natsu.

It was Zeref's turn to cross his arms in an unsophisticated manner across his chest.

"Do you have something else better in mind?"

As soon as those words left Zeref's mouths, Natsu mischievously. smirked.

"I'm conjecturing you have a strategy then?" Zeref muttered as Natsu's smile intensified. "Hell yeah, I do!"

The boy leaned in to whisper into the black wizard's ear. A grin spread across Zeref's face.

"But are you sure that will work, again?"

"If it worked on a God, I'm quite sure it will work on a rampaging dragon," Natsu shrugged the wizard's doubtful statement off.

A spark of hope ignited in the pairs' eyes as they turned to confront the Dragon King of madness. 

Oh. The only issue was...

How were they going to catch's Acnologia attention?


	14. God Serena Vs Acnologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God Serena makes Zeref jelly while facing Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACKK!!!! AND IM PROUD TO HAVE UPDATED A LOT OF MY STORIES YAY!!!
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!

 

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!! LET GO OF ME!!!" the enraged orange haired man yowled; digging his heels into the ground. A trail of dirt began to form beneath him. Dimaria just ignored the pleading mage and continued to drag him towards the creature of destruction. "EMPEROR ZEREF! THIS PLAN IS ABSURD!! "I'M TOO YOUNG TOO DIE!!" The man shrieked at his appointed objective.

 

"STOP YELLING AND KEEP MOVING YOUR ASS!" Ajeel retorted back, his fingers embedded in his ears as he glared daggers at the screaming man. Invel groaned in exasperation. He was getting a headache.

 

God Serena glowered.

 

"Why the hell are you even here!? You haven't done anything!" God Serena answered sharply. Feeling Dimaria's grip tightened, he grunted in discomfort. Natsu followed the incensed man from behind at a steady pace; a hint of concern decorated his face. 

 

 The boy's eyes hastily stirred to the person walking alongside him. Zeref sighed. The black wizard didn't even need to glance to know what expression clouded his little brother's eyes. "Don't worry, Natsu. Despite him being a pain in the neck, it would be too cruel to allow him to succumb to such a distasteful death." Zeref reassured the worrying dragon slayer.   At the counterclaim, Natsu's expression lightened slightly. 

 "Hm. I didn't think you would be this considerate, Emperor Zeref but I really think we should just let Acnologia eat him up" Brandish rejoined pettishly.

 

 Her words unmistakably fell into God Serena's ears as the man sent a glare of daggers in her direction. "Please rethink this plan!" God Serena implored once more in despair. "I am sure you aware that I'm not only dragon slayer here!" Discerning what God Serena was trying to say, Zeref's irises turned blood red. An unpropitious aura accumulated around his body. 

  Invel snickered.

 Foolish God Serena. 

"You know God Serena, I'm having seconds thoughts on what I said to Natsu earlier" the Emperor snarled darkly, nearing closer to fluctuating wizard. The rest of the group flinched at sudden tension crackling in the air. A trail of sweat trickled down God Serena's chin as he submissively nodded. 

"I shall not disappoint you, my dear Emperor!" God Serena weakly smiled as he marched forward. 

Towards the raging dragon. 

Dimaria rolled her eyes at the reaction.

 "I really do hope he gets a few limbs blasted off" Dimaria denounced under her breath.

 "I HEARD THAT!!" God Serena yelled over his shoulder, a glint of anger sparkled in his eyes.

 "Keep moving!" Brandish barked. 

As that moment, there was a blinding flash, like sheet-lightning, and a huge ball of varicoloured fire belched towards them.

"RUN!" came the Invel's order as the group spun around to find the best place to shelter themselves. Dimaria dropped God Serena nonchalantly onto the ground as she followed in suite. He landed with an oof. 

 

"You're on your own" Dimaria yelled over her shoulder. A yowl of protest was her only response as soon her ears were ringing as the explosion came into the ground. God Serena flails, trying to think past the air rushing in his ears as he tried to find his bearings. He felt himself being thrown into the air like a ragdoll as the ball of surging magic came into contact with the ground; blinding his vision.

 God Serena let out a cry of pain as his body tumbled across the ground; dirt sprayed into the air at the motion .Licking his lips, he tasted the arising flavour of metallic blood fills his mouth.

 Ugh. Yuck. 

It soon occurred to God Serena he had come to a full stop. God Serena blinked. He was pondering on why no part of him had made a crushing and painful impact into the ground again. Looking down, he realised that someone was holding him. He looked up and sees Natsu, beaming at him.

"GOTCHA!" Natsu's cheerful voice rings in his ears. It was at that moment, God Serena found an undiscovered appreciation towards the Dragonslayer for saving his life. With a cry, God Serena flung his arms around the boy's neck, pulling him into an awkward embrace. 

Of course, he didn't miss the glare radiating off the Emperor. He smirked."Oh! Natsu! How can I ever repay you for saving my life! I am forever in your debt!" God Serena cried, bringing the boy closer.  

On the other hand, Natsu sweatdropped at the mage's exaggerated declaration. 

 "I just followed my instincts" Natsu replied, giving off a shrug.  

"Good boy" God Serena praised arrogantly, giving Natsu a soft pat on the head.

 The moment didn't last as God Serena promptly felt someone forcefully and painfully if he might add, grab the scruff of his shirt; dragging him out of Natsu's hold and towards the direction of the Battlefield. 

 "You can repay Natsu by returning onto the battlefield," Zeref condemned grimly. 

"NOOOOO!!", God Serena yowled like a cat once more. The mage wriggled and flailed his arms about like crazy, but he did not escape the grip of the Mighty Black Wizard. 

 "Stop moving!" Zeref snarled in annoyance, his eyes blazing with indignation. God Serena obeyed grudgingly with a melodious whimper. 

 "Where is that so called pride you keep boasting about?" Zeref hissed, his head rotated around. God Serena stayed silence. 

"This is the Dragon King. This is your chance to tell him about your modus operandi!" Zeref pressed on.   God Serena stared at the Emperor with a look of surprise. Since when did the Emperor care about his modus operandi? And did he not just see what destruction the Great Dragon King had merely inflicted on them? 

 God Serena narrowed his eyes, throwing a leery glimpse at the enraged dragon over Zeref's shoulder. 

 Well..the Emperor did have a point. Such a rare moment to meet the Dragon King and even have a conversation. "He doesn't look like the type who wants to have a chat" God Serena muttered, scarcely dodging a flying rock. At the response, Zeref chuckled yet to God Serena's ears, it almost sounded fraudulent."He's quite friendly once you get you to know him" Zeref eagerly replied, pushing God Serena forward. God Serena scoffed. Yeah right. "So what do you want me to do?" came the circumspect reply.

 "Just distract him while Natsu and I conjugate up a surprise attack" Zeref asserted with certainty. 

"Ok. Wait! Where are you going?" God Serena eyed the Black Wizard who was walking in the other direction.

"Well, I don't want to ruin your moment. Oh Mighty God Serena," Zeref snickered. 

 At the compliment, God Serena's chest puffed up proudly like a peacock, morale began to brim in his eyes. With no hesitance, God Serena sauntered up, a smirk graced his lips. 

On the other side of the battlefield, Natsu raised a brow as Zeref cavorted towards them, clearly gratified with the results. "Well, that went better than I anticipated" Dimaria piped up. Zeref sent her a smile before turning his attention to his beloved little brother."Now, shall we give the Great Dragon King a welcoming gift?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**I'm good, I am. I feel it right into my bones that I've got more than it takes to make this plan a plan.**

 

 God Serena kept chanting this mantra in his head as he approached the Dragon King. The man walked across the destroyed field with a ranging stride, even and quick paced. Glancing over his shoulder, he waved his hand to his fellow group members; they were watching him.

 That's right.  He was today's main attraction. 

 

The roaring stopped. Everything went still. Feeling the Dragon's piercing gaze, God Serena struck a pose. 

 Of course, he couldn't forget the glitter. 

"Greetings Dragon King! You may have heard of me! I am the one and only God Serena!" 

Silence. 

 Well. That wasn't how he wanted his only audience to respond. 

"I am the only mage who can master all eight different Dragon Slaying Lacrima! I am known as Eight-Dragon God Serena!" God Serena pressed on boldly. 

 Seeing the Dragon move towards, God Serena straightened up proudly, ready to take in the compliments. 

 But that was not the case.  Instead, a pillar of fiery smoke and dust filled his vision. 

 Wait. What. The. Hell.

 A fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way towards him, leaving the destination of the Dragon's mouth. 

 Just as God Serena was about to march towards the doors of Death, a golden sphere surrounded him; just in time as the attack crashed right into the orb. 

 A blast of wind swept up pieces of debris. God Serena felt his legs collapsed, he heaved a sigh of relief. 

He was safe.

 

 "YOU TRICKED ME EMPEROR ZEREF!!"   the man angrily thrust his fist into the air, shaking it at the sky. 

"I'm sorry to hear that..." an unfamiliar female voice permeated inside God Serena's head. 

The Mage whipped around, eyeing his surroundings. When finding no one, he frowned. "Who are you?" he asked the voice. 

"I'm Mavis-"

"Zeref-nii girlfriend!" a more pretentious voice entered the chat. 

 God Serena could hear the sound of the Emperor scolding the younger with a "tsk". 

 God Serena's mouth curls into a teasing grin. 

 "Oh my!! I didn't know you had a love life, my dear Emperor!!" 

He heard the amiable sound of Zeref cursing. 

 "I would like to send my sweet regards to you dear Mavis for saving my life!", God Serena purred, hoping those words would flare the jealousy in the black mage. 

"Ah..no problem....." came the shy reply.

 When hearing no snippy remark from Zeref, God Serena felt a little disappointed.

 "Amatsu-Mikaboshi" two voices in unison interrupted God Serena's thoughts. 

 Looking up, his eyes went wide as he saw Natsu and Zeref charging towards him and Acnologia. 

"What-"

"FIND YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND TO FLIRT ON" Zeref gnarled darkly, his eyes flashed in irritation. God Serena sweatdropped. Something told him he wasn't going to leave this battle unscarred. 

"Death pillar!"

"E.N.D secret curse!" 

The Natsu's hand became engulfed in a crimson flame.A strong black gush of wind surrounded them. God Serena recoiled back in fear. Such an amazing combination of powers. Acnologia roared in rage. He refused to be defeated.

"Ancient unison raid!" Zeref and Natsu cried with the remaining power they had left. A beam of black and orange light catapulted into Acnologia's side who screamed in pain. The magic's light was blinding to those who were witnessing this attack.  God Serena heard the sound the sphere cracking. 

Well. Shit. Those were only words that came into the wizard's mind as he was caught up in the blast.  Black Powerful wings crashed into the ground, Acnologia glared hatefully at the pair. Unforgivable. 

How dare they. 

 Curse that Black Wizard. Suddenly a pang of familiar magic made the Dragon King freeze.

Why could he feel the pulsing magic of the descended Igneel? 

The Dragon King narrowed his eyes at the Pink haired boy. Zeref noticed this and stepped forward; pushing Natsu back.

 How obstinate. 

 Feeling the surging pain throb, Acnologia bared his teeth before taking to the skies. _You may have won today_. _But, I'll return_. 

 Black orbs from the ground followed with apprehension as the black shadow faded into the distance. 

"Did we do it?" Natsu coughed tortuously, placing his hand on his chest. Zeref was immediately at his little brother's side. "Lean on me" Zeref suggested, pleased when Natsu obeyed. 

"Zeref-nii...I felt Igneel's presence" Natsu muttered as his eyelids began to droop. Zeref frowned. Igneel? How? 

 "What do you mean?" Zeref asked, hoping the dragon slayer was still conscious to answer his question.

 "I don't know...I just felt his presence when we attacking Acnologia" Natsu mumbled tranquilly. Zeref smiled at the fondness at the mention of Igneel's name. He too missed the Fire Dragon King. 

 Maybe it was just by chance the Igneel had decided to make his presence known. 

 "Are you guys ok!" Lucy's concerned voice caught Zeref's attention as he saw the rest of the guild running to them. Gray glanced to the sky.

"Did you kill him?" the ice mage asked. The black mage sighed, shaking his head. "Only managed to wound him," Zeref replied bitterly.

 Zeref felt something cold and wet touch his bruises. Glancing up, he found himself gazing into Invel's eyes.

 "Please don't reject my aid this time....", the Ice general's voice sounded tired. It almost sounded like a plea. Zeref sighed in defeat; gladly welcoming the kind gesture. At least, Wendy was healing Natsu, who was grumbling about how he wanted to eat food and Lucy scolding him saying he should focus on other things besides food. Zeref silently laughed. It was true. 

The black wizard let out a sigh of contentment when he spotted Mavis dashing over.  However, his lips curled up into a displeased frown when he spotted Ajeel dragging a wounded God Serena towards them.

 As the pair approached closer, Zeref rose up and met them halfway. "How is he?", Zeref queried weakly. Ajeel gave the quiet man a glance.

 "He hasn't said anything since I found him" Ajeel replied, sifting off some of the debris dust off his shoulders. 

 Kneeling down, Zeref looked to see God Serena's face facing the other way. "Hey...Great job!" Zeref reverenced, hoping his recognition sounded authentic. In slow motion did God Serena finally turn to face him. A scowl laced his cracked lips. "

You.." the man trailed off. Zeref leaned in, waiting in anticipation to hear the other's answer. "YOU ARE FUCKIN RUTHLESS!", God Serena bellowed angrily, sending some specks of dust into Zeref's eyes. 

 The Black wizard reclined back, blinking nonstop. He shall let that pass for NOW. 

"You were the one that volunteered" Zeref proclaimed back, standing up. God Serena crossed his arms, the scowl deepened. "Unwillingly," he retorted. Zeref couldn't help but smile.

 "When we return back to Alvarez Empire, I'll treat you, ok?" Zeref raised a brow as God Serena's head peered up, eyes widened. "You really mean that?"Zeref nodded. 

"Of course, you were the one who was closest to Death's door, am I right?," Zeref said, turning to walk over to the loud Natsu who was quarrelling to the Ice mage over some ridiculous thing. 

 Of course, Natsu's attention towards the Ice mage was cut short as the boy ambled over to the wounded Spriggan. Zeref wasn't expecting the pink haired boy to throw himself onto the startled mage who grunted at the sudden weight. 

"You survived man!! Great Job!!" Natsu beamed with his famous smile. How could God Serena not fall for such remarks and that smile?On cue, God Serena threw his head back and laughed gleefully. 

"Of course! I am the amazing God Serena!!"

 The rest of the members smiled. At least God Serena was back to his happy self. 


End file.
